The New Guardian
by HayleyRee26
Summary: When Jack Frost finds a girl in the woods, little does he know that she could save the world.
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm Hayley, and I hope you like my story! It was so fun to write :) please review , and I'm also open to criticism! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and my story, although I may have referenced the movie a little. :)**

***************************************  
Prologue

Jack Frost is a unique, white haired, blued eyed, guardian. He can make it snow whenever he wants to with snowflakes made by his design, create a storm, make ice, and even ride the wind. He is a special boy that fell into a pond when he was eighteen,trying to save his sister. He died in that pond that day, but the moon called him for a purpose, and he arose out of the pond as Jack Frost. This story takes place after the guardians defeated the nightmare king, Pitch Black.  
Icelyn was a seventeen girl that had brown hair and blue eyes, and she was quite normal. She was carefree, and loved to adventure. Sometimes her adventurous spirit got the best of her, sometimes she was quiet, but she always believed in the guardians. Even though her friends made fun of her for believing, she would never forget the night she had seen them defeat Pitch Black. She had only been twelve then, but she knew she saw them, and loved them, especially Jack Frost


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Here is the first chapter :) Please Review :) This story has more twists and turns than a roller coaster... Haha**

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Jack Frost was out walking in the forest, freshly covered in a coat of snow. He leaned against a tree, and it froze in the spot that he touched it. He sighed. It was quite lonely when all of the other guardians were busy, and because he couldn't touch anyone without freezing them, and to be honest, snowball fights alongside children got lonely after a while. It was dark, but the full moon lit up snow. Then he saw something. He walked up cautiously and quickly, noticing that it wasn't something, but indeed, someone.

She was lying on the ground, but she wasn't moving, nor awake. He crouched down, thing the worst. He had seen people die because of his weather, and he hated that he couldn't help them. He looked again noticing that her hair was turning frost-white like his, starting at the tips. He thought to himself, 'I've got to save her.' She looked to be his human age, and he figured he could pick her up if she wasn't hurt. He slid his cold arms under her, and slowly scooped her into his arms. "Woah," he whispered. "She's not warm." His eyes widened when he considered the possibilities. Then he knew what was happening. He needed to get her to North at the North Pole fast. She laid limp in his arms. "Wind, take us to the North Pole," he shouted. The wind picked up, and lifted them off the ground, allowing him to fly. He looked down at her, and her hair was turning even more frost-white at this point.

He finally arrived out of breath, and freaking out. "North! I think we have a new legend!" He said. "Really, ve do?" North asked excitedly. "Hurry! We have to get her to a bed before she wakes up!" Jack said quickly. "Yes ve should. Really Jack, I'm so proud of you!" North said in his thick Russian accent. "I'll call ze Tooth Fairy! She can help," he added. Jack hurriedly carried her to a bed. he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He watched her hair completely turn frost-white, appearing to be frozen. "I'm here!" The Tooth Fairy called cheerfully through the door. "Aw, poor thing, I hope she doesn't lose her memory," Tooth added sadly. Jack looked worried.

I shuddered. Tooth looked at Jack anxiously. I opened my eyes and they were crystal blue.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakened

**Hey everybody :) This has gotten a ton of views, and I thank everyone who takes the time to read my story. In thank you, I wanted to update today. So, happy reading!**

**************************************  
Chapter 2: Awakened

"W..where am I?" I asked. I was freezing. "You're at the North Pole!" A hummingbird lady told me. "Who are you guys?" I asked, also noticing a boy in the chair beside my bed. "I'm the Tooth Fairy; Tooth for short," the hummingbird lady said. "I'm Jack Frost..." The boy added with a a smile. "Well, I think my name is Icelyn," I told them, smiling at Jack. I thought he was cute. He smelled like mint and fresh snow, but his hand was warm when he put his on mine. I smiled. He winked at me, and I sat up in the bed. "I'm fine. I can get up now," I said. "Are you sure?" Jack asked, worried. I nodded yes. "Trust me," I added. He grabbed my hand as I stood up. When I stood, the ground around my feet froze. "Wha...?" Jack said, puzzled. "You're like me..." He added, amused. I smirked. "Except I have a staff to make it snow." He added softly. "I may be going out on a limb here, but do you remember anything from before now?" he asked. "No," I said, suddenly feeling longing for memories. "All I remember is waking up here," I said softly, looking down at the ground. I teared up a little. "Hey, it's okay. We can get your memories back," Jack replied softly. "Really?" I looked up with hope in my eyes. He nodded yes. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for being my friend," I said softly. He just smiled.  
"Well, lets have some fun!" he said. "You know you want to!" he added. "Ok," I said blushing. "C'mon!" He yelled, grabbing my wrist, and flying outside. "Wait, I don't need shoes?" I asked. He laughed. "No!" He answered. "You're like me, so you won't feel cold ever again!" He added. "Cool!" I said while we flew. I felt so free, and Jack was clearly enjoying himself. We landed in the snow. "You better run snowflake," he breathed coldly on the back of my neck. I smiled and ran. I grabbed the snow, and made a snowball in my hands. He pelted me with a snowball in the back. I giggled and threw one back, hitting him in the leg. "We simply must do something about your aim darling," he said jokingly. "Hey, I'm new!" I said, playing along. We carried on, and he grabbed the back of my white hoodie. "Hey!" I said. He stuffed an icy snowball down the back of my shirt, then ran off. "Hey! You come back here!" I laughed. "Looking for me, snowflake?" He laughed behind me. "How did you do that?" I asked, surprised. "Fast flyer," he replied. He grabbed me into a hug and I laughed. But then, the sky turned black in the middle of the day...


	4. Chapter 3: Big Trouble

**Hey..I'm back again! I figured I shouldn't hold out the suspense too long...so here you go :) Keep Reviewing!**

**************************************  
Chapter 3: Big Trouble

"Oh no..." Jack said. "HIDE!" He screamed. I ran behind a tree. "Well well," a drawling British voice said. "Looks like little Jackie-poo is having too much fun," the man said. I peeked out. He was a tall, dark cloaked, golden eyed, spiky haired man, clearly a foot taller than Jack. Jack had his staff pointed at the man. "Pitch, you are pathetic. What do you want?" Jack said coldly. "The guardians of course. I could do it right now actually," Pitch said with no emotion. He developed over Jack in a shadow. "I'll come back, and when I do, I will destroy every single one of you, and everything you care about or hold near and dear to your heart," Pitch said with an evil grin. "You'll never win, Pitch," Jack said. Pitch got silent and smirked, while looking off into the distance. "Do I sense a presence?" Pitch asked. Jacky's eyes widened in fear. "N..n..no one's here," he stammered. He composed his face while holding his fear inside. Pitch walked toward the tree I was standing behind. Jack grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "That's not important, it's me you want," Jack said quickly. "Now, now Jack. Is there something you're hiding from me? Nobody hides from Pitch Black," pitch said playfully. He placed a finger on Jack's chin guiding his sight away from the tree, and then send a black sand arrow hurtling towards the tree. "No!" Jack screamed, fending off Pitch with his staff. The arrow went strait through the tree right above my head. "Hello there, come on, come out now," Pitch cooed. He aimed a sword at Jack. He change his voice now to threatening. "Or he gets it," Pitch added. I came out slowly, not knowing what to do. Jack looked at me with concern and panic in his eyes. "That's right...now introduce yourself! My name is Pitch Black, also as you know, the nightmare king," he said. "Who are you? Another pitiful guardian?" He asked. "I'm Icelyn," I said softly. Pitch snickered. He walked over to me keeping his sword pointed at Jack. He touched my cheek. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jack shouted. "You'd make a beautiful fearling sweetheart," he said, caressing my cheek. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER PITCH!" Jack continued. "Fine, don't be so defensive," Pitch said, dropping his hand. "Well, I'll be going now," Pitch said. "But mark my words Frost, I will be back," he said menacingly. He mounted his favorite nightmare, and went away. I ran over to Jack. He held me in his arms. "We have to tell the guardians!" He said. So we flew back as fast as we could, my heart still pounding in my ears.


	5. Chapter 4: Troubling News

**Ok, sorry this is a short chapter, but here is Chapter 4! Please Review, and Happy Reading!**

*****************************************  
Chapter 4: Troubling News

"What?! Zere is no vay Pitch iz back!" North exclaimed. "He is! He's coming! You have to fight! He's evil!" I said quickly. Tooth looked worried. "She's right, we have to prepare, but now I'm going to show you your memories. Here, I found the, while you were out. Sit down," she commanded. I sat down and she put the tooth container in my hands. "Go ahead, stroke it," she said. I did, and I was sucked into a past memory. I was waving goodbye to my friend one day. "Bye Boreal," I said with a giggle. "Bye Phil!" She said back, and we laughed at our inside joke.  
My family was taking a vacation to Colorado. We got there, and my little sister Rebecca, wanted to play in the snow. My parents let us go outside and we went sledding on the mountain. We got lost. I couldn't find out where we were, or how to get back. We walked until it was dark and the temperature dropped. Rebecca looked up at me with her deep blue eyes and said, "I'm scared." Then I said, "I know honey, but I'll figure out something." So I tried making fire, but the wind kept blowing it out. I resorted to making a snow burrow. We climbed in it, and stayed for hours. I took off my neon yellow socks, and hung them on a tree in plain sight. At this point, Rebecca was shivering, so I made a decision. I took off my coat and I wrapped her in it. I held her to keep her warm as well. Rebecca asked, "Why did you do that?" I replied, "Because I love you." And she said, " I love you too." Then I sang her a song I always sang to her before bed.  
It dropped to -10 degrees that night. When the rescuers found our snow cave, they found Rebecca, extremely cold, but alive. What puzzled them was that they couldn't find me, but Rebecca was perfectly fine.  
As I came out of the memories, and told everyone what happened. Jack looked sad, so I gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and it felt wonderful.


	6. Chapter 5: Bunny, Why So Grumpy?

**Ok, wow. I have gotten over 500 views on this story... So..here is another chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story! I am so overjoyed that this has gotten this much attention... Here's my present. ~Hayley**

*****************************************  
Chapter 5: Bunny, Why So Grumpy?

"Ok now, back to ze Pitch problem. What do ve do? Any suggestions? North asked. "Why don't you let Jack do it? He's enough of an idiot," Bunnymund suggested. "Hey, cut me some slack!" Jack replied. "Jack, you ruin everything you touch! You are the reason for her death!" Bunnymund argued pointing at me. "Fine! I ruin everything? It seems like you all don't need my help!" Jack shouted. He turned and flew out the window. "Look what you did, you oversized rabbit!" I said hotly. "Icelyn..." He said. I turned and roughly launched myself out the window. I flew up high to see if I could spot him. I looked around and saw him curled up on the roof. I sighed and floated down. As I landed, he put his head down, hiding his face. "He's right, I had caused the blizzard! I feel like I as good as murdered you!" Jack sobbed. "You didn't kill me, Jack. I shouldn't have been out there anyway. I know you didn't hurt me," I reasoned. I hugged him and he wiped away his tears. "Come on, I'm sure Bunnymund will want to apologize," I told him. I held his hand and we flew down. Immediately Bunny spoke up, "Look mate, I'm sorry. That was way out of line. You didn't know she would be out there, you just thought she'd be enjoying the snow outside of her window. "It's okay Bunny. I'm fine now, " jack replied, still a little hurt inside.  
North cleared his throat, "Hmm, hmm! Ve have a Pitch problem that won't go away unless we act now!" "Okay, yeah," bunny replied. "When will he attack?" Bunny added. "That's the problem. He could strike at any time," Tooth replied, nervously fluttering around. "I could talk him out of it!" Jack suggested sarcastically. "HA. If you think zat Pitch vill be reasonable, you have lost your mind!" North exclaimed. "If it's a war he vants, it's a war he'll get, and zis time, we'll be ready!" North said. "Wow, this is a side of Santa I have never seen before." I said. "Alright everyone! Chop chop! Prepare now!" North said quickly. Everyone left, but Jack grabbed my arm. "Wait," Jack whispered. I looked at him, and he started talking. "Icelyn, ever since I met you as a mortal, I've liked you as more than a friend. You were always so cheerful , and so free, and you loved hanging out with me. I never could tell you how I felt, because it is forbidden for us to fall in love with mortals. But now...I can love...you," he said softly. I just stared. "Jack, I wish I could feel the same...it's just I don't remember the past," I said. "Maybe this will jog your memory," he said. He put a hand on my cheek, leaned in, and kissed me. It was warm and minty, and he had longed for this moment. Right then, all of the memories came flooding back. We made snowmen together, had snowball fights, and he would visit me and tell me stories about his adventures. He was always flirting with me. Then I got my feelings back. I loved him, I WANTED to kiss him. So I kissed him back right there in the middle of North's workshop. When we finished, he stood there with his eyes wide open. "Jack...I got my memory back! I loved you! I still do! I'm so happy I'm here with you!" I said all at once. He smiled really big, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you know now!" He exclaimed. "Me too, Jack!" I replied .


	7. Chapter 6: Pitch Is Ready

**Hey, here is Chapter 6 :) I hope you like it...Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

Chapter 6: Pitch is Ready

"Jack, Icelyn! It's...Pitch. He's ready for full on war! We're not!" Tooth shouted, terrified. "Oh no," Jack said. I looked up at him. "We have to defend ourselves and the children too!" Jack said pulling me along with him. We flew to Burgess, Jack's hometown where Pitch was ready and waiting. "Hello, Icelyn," he said. "You came just in time to see everyone you love, die," he smirked. I glared at him. He turned his head watching Sandman on his cloud fighting nightmares. "Starting with...him," Pitch said evilly. He pulled out a black sand crossbow, and shot Sandy with an arrow, before I could even say a word. "No!" Jack shouted. "I will kill you Pitch!" Jack shouted. I held him back. "Got a problem, Frost?" Pitch asked playfully. "Be nice." Jack was shaking with anger. Pitch simply laughed and headed for Bunnymund. I flew down and Bunnymund turned around and Pitch took out a giant pick-ax. "No Bunnymund! Turn around!" I screamed as loud as I could. He turned in time to fight with his boomerang, and it flew on target, but he was no match for Pitch. He stabbed Bunnymund, and he was overtaken with black sand. I screamed and threw ice out of my fingertips at Pitch. He blocked them and laughed. "Oh, did I make you mad?" He asked tauntingly. Pitch faded into the shadows. "Two gone, four to go," he sneered evilly. Jack gasped. "Tooth!" He whispered. "I'll go for Tooth, you try and help North," Jack said. "Wait," I said pulling him back, and into a kiss. He stepped back and waved, flying off to save Tooth. I zoomed over to North. "North! Pitch is coming for you! You have to get away!" I yelled. Pitch had appeared next to him. "Oh, North, there are perks of being evil," he said. This time he had a Nightmare to his aid. "Kill him, Onyx," he commanded. Onyx charged and knocked North down. His swords were no match for Pitch's personal Nightmare. Immediately, North gasped and he faded away into the wind. "I hate you Pitch!" I screamed. "Why thank you," he laughed. He disappeared, and appeared next to me. "One by one, they will all be dead, and you will by my next fearling, darling," he said seductively, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me, Pitch," I said though clenched teeth. "I will never be your fearling," I added hatefully. "Yes you will..darling, soon now," Pitch cooed. He smirked and disappeared into the shadows. I zipped over to where Tooth and Jack were standing in the parking lot. "Jack," I said out of breath. "He's coming." So we all put up our defenses. Pitch appeared again, standing in front of us. he said, "Come on, fight me." Tooth was so angry that she ran at him. "No Tooth! It's a trap!" I screamed. She half turned around, but not before Pitch stabbed a sword in her back. Jack looked so mad and shocked. Tooth fell to the ground, and disappeared into a pile of black sand. Jack yelled, "That's it Pitch! I will kill you before I stand around and watch you kill everyone else!" Jack rushed around armed with his staff, at Pitch. I ran side by side with Jack, throwing icicles at Pitch. Pitch conjured up a very scary scythe. Jack slammed him over and over with ice shards, but Pitch deflected them. Pitch swung hard at Jack, but Jack dived just in time. "Jack!" I screamed. Pitch wouldn't give up. He was much taller than Jack and he appeared behind him, grinning evilly. He had a personal dagger that he had pulled out of his cloak. He grabbed Jack up by the back of his hoodie, and put the dagger at Jack's throat."LET HIM GO!" I yelled. "No," Pitch said heartlessly. "Now you have the pleasure of watching the one you love most, die," he added with a smirk. "Any last words, Frost?" Pitch asked. "Icelyn, I love you. Pitch, you'll never win," Jack said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you Jack," I cried.

**Wow, I cried writing this chapter...but I promise it gets better guys. Keep Reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: The 'End' Gets Worse

**Hey guys! Thanks again four all the views! Here is the next Chapter! I hope you like it... Keep Reading! :)**

Chapter 7: The "End" Gets Worse

Pitch pulled the dagger farther out, and slit Jack's throat. "NO!" I screamed, my heart being torn apart piece by piece. Pitch threw Jack to the ground, and I ran over to Jack. Jack was bleeding ice, because it was what ran throughout his veins. I cried and held him, and I kissed him one last time. Then he faded away into the black sand. "You monster!" I cried, trying to hold on to Jack. Pitch walked over to me, and I stood up. I shot some ice shards at him, and he blocked his face, leaving deep cuts in his hands. "I am going to make sure that you have the same fate as the rest of your friends," Pitch snapped. He stepped closer to me, and pushed me up against the brick wall I was standing by. "Nowhere to run or hide now!" He said with an evil grin. He put his arm up against my throat, pinning me to the wall. "Let go of me!" I whispered. "Never." He said with malicious intent in his voice. He took out the dagger that he had used to kill Jack with, and wiped the icy blood off of it. "Now to show you what I mean," He said quickly. He put it up to my arm. "Please...don't," I pled with him. "It's too late little girl," he snarled. He started carving into my arm, and I screamed more than I have ever screamed before in my whole life. When he had stopped, he made me look at it. He had carved a PB on the outside of my arm, and I was bleeding ice, just as Jack had. He dropped me to the ground, and I tried to crawl away, my arm still on fire. "Wait, I'm not done with you yet," Pitch called after me. I could feel the tears coming, but I would not show weakness in front of Pitch. "I can sense your fear," Pitch said. "No," I said flatly. I stood up and his eyes widened in surprise. I threw my hands back , and I flew up into the air. A flicker of light appeared from my hands, and my eyes started glowing an electric blue. A blue ice energy orb surrounded me. "What the...?" Pitch scowled. I pulled my hands together and shot at him with a giant icicle. He dodged it, but I wouldn't miss next time. I put all of my power together, and shot an icicle into Pitch. At that moment, all of the Children's souls he had captured, flew out of him. All of the fearlings that had taken his soul were released into the air as well. He grasped at his chest as he fell. My orb of ice went out, and I floated down. I felt a pang of guilt though. I didn't want him dead. He gasped for air. I walked over and crouched down. "I'm sorry Pitch. I had to stop you," I said quietly. "It's alright, you actually...set...me...free...," he said slowly. He smiled a kind smile, and his hand slipped off of my shoulder with his last breath. What happened next was shocking. His eyes were closed, he had stopped breathing, but a circle of light surrounded him.

**hey, I'm sorry, I promise this gets better... :) I cried even more writing this chapter...**


	9. Chapter 8: The Change

**Hey guys! I'm back, did the suspense kill you yet? Here is Chapter 8. You'll find it very surprising...**

Chapter 8: The Change

His hair changed to honey brown, his skin back to normal, and his outfit turned into a general's outfit. He slowly opened his eyes. They were deep blue. He noticed his outfit, and gasped. "What?!" He exclaimed. "Pitch? You've...changed," I said slowly, realizing what had happened. "But how? How did I change back?" He asked. "Your heart changed, Pitch." I replied, although I still had my doubts...His eyes widened. "I got my memory back! I know what happened..." He said suddenly getting a guilty look on his face. He was sitting down, hands propping him up. He said, "I'm so sorry." And he sat up, and HUGGED me. I flinched. His touch was unlike what I imagined. His hug was warm and gentle, and I was stunned with this change. "Er...um..are you still an immortal?" I asked trying to make conversation, mostly to get him off of me. He let go, and sat up, and almost immediately he said, "Yes. I talked to the Man In The Moon. He told me he was disappointed, but knew I had no choice. He told me that I was to now, protect children from the dark, like I used to. He also said that I could be my old self, but stay immortal." I was still shocked, with my jaw dropped. He cocked his head and smiled. I half smiled back, unsure what to think. If he was telling the truth, it was a hallelujah moment. He had finally become a good guy.  
But then, reality hit me. I was all alone, all of the guardians were dead. I frowned, and almost started to cry. "Icelyn?" Pitch said. "Pitch, the...guardians are dead," I said, starting to cry. I hugged my knees, and Pitch put a hand on my shoulder. I had an urge to punch him in the face, but he was being nice, and I wouldn't resort to violence this quickly. "Hey now, we can get them back. Have a little faith," Pitch said softly. I raised my eyebrows. HE was telling ME that everything would be alright. "Look. I think it's too late." I said, getting choked up. "It's never too late," he replied. "And call me Pitchner. It's my real name, well my last name anyway," he added. "Okay...Pitchner. How do you propose we get them back? I asked. "To get them back, you need all the children to believe again," he said softly. The sky had turned back to blue in the little town of Burgess, and the children were coming out to enjoy Jack's last snowstorm. I stood up and walked over to a little boy that I heard Jack talk about, named Jamie. He couldn't see me. No one knew who I was, and because Pitchner was now the Darkness Banisher, no one believed in him anymore. Not now at least. This was bad... Pitchner walked up to me, and grabbed my bad arm. I winced. "Oh, I'm really sorry I did that to you," he said softly, dropping his hand. It was really hard to say, but I said, "I forgive you. That was the old you, so don't worry. It will go away." He looked down. I looked over across the street and noticed a few decorations. "Hey! I've got an idea!" I exclaimed. "What?" Pitchner asked. "Okay, so tomorrow is Easter. We have to distribute the Easter eggs, so that the children will believe again and that will, in turn, bring Bunny back," I explained. "Ok," Pitchner replied. "Let's go to Bunny's Warren."


	10. Chapter 9: Bringing Them Back

**Hey guys :) I'm updating every two days now... Mwahahahaha. Well anyway, happy reading! Please review!**

Chapter 9: Bringing Them Back

Pitchner called over his favorite Nightmare Onyx, who had turned into a brown horse. He motioned me over. "What are you waiting for?" He laughed. I climbed on carefully to the back of his horse because I couldn't fly that well yet. "Hold on to me unless you want to fall off," he said. "Uh, unless you want to freeze to death, I suggest that I don't," I replied. He seemed disappointed. "I don't mind," he added. I was weirded out by this comment, so I said, "I'd rather not," and I flew off into the wind.

We arrived at Bunny's Warren shortly. Pitchner dismounted, and I landed gracefully in the Australian grass. We walked over to where all the eggs remained, untouched, and ready to be colored. I picked one up, and it started walking, so I sat it down gently. "Ok, so all we have to do is corral the eggs to get them painted, and get them to walk into the tunnels for the seven continents," I pointed out. Pitchner nodded. We herded the eggs over to the self coloring flower sprayers, and led them to to the seven egg shaped tunnels representing the continents. We hid the eggs for the children, and watched as their belief was slowly restored. Then a green light circled around in the air, and right before our eyes, Bunny E. Astermund materialized. "Bunny!" I screamed gleefully and ran over to hug him. He was like a furry brother to me. "How are you, snowflake?" He asked happily. "Alright considering...but seeing you made my day a while lot better," I replied. "Where are the others?" He asked. I nodded over at Pitchner. "He killed them all?" Bunny exclaimed furiously. "Bunny, yes, it's complicated. He says he changed, but I still don't know," I said. Bunny gave me a strange look and walked over to Pitchner. "I swear mate, you killed my friends, and I will never forgive you for that," Bunny said hotly. "Bunny, beat him later, we need to get along for now. Now we have to save Toothiana," I told him. "Oh, yeah we can't beat around the bush," Bunny said. "I don't trust him though," Bunny said pointing at Pitchner. "I know, but we need him right now," I said, trying to keep the peace. Pitch looked conflicted.

We assembled and went out to collect the teeth. It took a very long time, but we eventually got them all. A little purple light circled around in the air, and Toothiana appeared. "Icelyn! Bunny! You're okay!" Tooth exclaimed. She gasped. "Pitch? What are you doing here? " she said with fear in her eyes. "Uh, yes, well like I said, save people now, beat Pitch later. Now, we've got one night in which we can get North and Sandy back at the same time." I said, strategizing. "On...Christmas," Bunny said disappointed. "But that's almost eight months from now," he added. I felt in my pocket, and I found what I needed. "Hey guys," I said getting excited. "The Man In The Moon gave me this special snow globe that I can travel through time with. It's risky, but this way, we get them back faster," I said. "Great idea Icelyn!" Bunny exclaimed. "Okay everyone, gather around me," I commanded. Bunny and Toothiana grabbed my hands, which left it awkward for Pitch. He put a hand on my shoulder. I shook the snow globe, and told it the exact time and place we needed to get to.

We arrived into the future and hit the ground standing up. It was Christmas Eve , and we had a years worth of work to get done, including giving the children good cheer for Christmas to bring Sandy back. It was going to be had the yetis though, and they had kept making toys all year, so all we had to do was deliver them. We got in the sleigh, and heaved North's huge, red, bag of presents into it. "Boy, this will be difficult," Bunny said. "Difficult, but not impossible," I replied. Pitch nodded in agreement, and Tooth crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "I still don't believe you've changed, Pitch," Tooth remarked. "Tooth, just give me a chance to prove it," Pitch replied. Tooth sighed. "Um, I guess I'll drive then?" I suggested. Everyone else nodded, because no one else knew how to drive a sleigh. I grabbed the reigns as Jack once had, and we headed off. We delivered presents one by one, and watched the Christmas cheer spread. We saw a red, and a gold circle of light appear, swirling in the air. Sandy and North appeared out of the air. North hugged me. "North! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed. North had always felt like a father to me since I arrived. "Hey, what happened in ze battle, and is zat you Pitch?!" North said. We explained everything that had happened in full detail, to him and Sandy. "Where iz Jack?" North asked. I teared up once again. "He's gone mate," Bunny said solemnly. I started crying, and Pitch put a hand on my shoulder. "Get away from me, Pitch," I said harshly. He cringed at the sound of his name, and backed away. "Well..." North said, trying to make things less awkward. "We need to...get Jack back." I said. "He's the last one," I added calmly. Then it hit me. "I know exactly what to do!" I exclaimed. I explained my plan, and that I thought that it just might work. We rode on the sleigh, and I used my snow globe to get us back to the right time. We rode until we found where I had told them we needed to go.


	11. Chapter 10: The One I Need The Most

**Hey everybody :) I think it's been three days since I updated, so I'm sorry I didn't get it up faster...I've got the flu...grrr. But here it is! Keep Reading!**

Chapter 10: The One I Need The Most

I stepped out into the sparkling snow, and I saw it. It was the lake that Jack had died in. I walked out to the middle, right where he had been, with my hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Jack, I need you! Is that not powerful enough to bring you back?" I fell to my knees. "Everyone believes! Jamie, Pippa, Sophie... Everyone!" I cried. Suddenly a swirl of air and then snowflakes whooshed around me, and I felt a chill in the air. I smiled as a form appeared. I held my hand out, and Jack grabbed it, stepping closer to me. He smiled, and we hugged, and I said, "Jack I missed you so much," crying tears of joy. "Not as much as I missed you," Jack replied softly. "I love you," I added. "I love you to the moon and back," Jack replied. Then he kissed me, and it felt so good to have him back. Again, I could finally feel warmth. It was so great to see the flicker of fun and happiness in his eyes again. "Thank you so much for never giving up on trying to save me," Jack said with relief in his voice. "I would never give up on trying to save you, even if it took forever," I replied. We kissed again and walked hand in hand to the sleigh. "This place hasn't changed," Jack remarked quietly.

That's when Jack noticed Pitch. "What's he doing here?" Jack asked, his eyes widening. "Well apparently, he's changed, but I don't know if I believe it or not," Tooth said. "It's a load of bologna, I think," Bunny replied. I could tell Pitch wanted to defend himself, but he didn't have much going for him at all.

We went back to the North Pole and had a celebration. The elves played music, and even made us some cookies.(minus the ones they already ate) Jack offered to get me some hot chocolate, and he went to go get some before I could even say anything, because it was his favorite drink. I walked over to Pitch, who was leaning on a banister. He looked up, smiled, and said,"Hey." "How are you?" I asked. "I'm fine," he answered, sticking his hands in his pockets. I nodded. "I'm glad you got Jack back," he said softly. "He really loves you," he added. "Yes," I said. "Do you have a family?" I asked, carefully. He looked down. "Yes, I had an amazing wife and a beautiful daughter," he replied. "My wife died when our daughter was born, and I had to raise her on my own. My daughter was so sweet, and she had my eyes and hair color. I loved her so much..." He explained, with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry," I said wishing I had never brought it up.

Jack walked up with my hot chocolate. "Drink up," Jack said casually. "I wouldn't want you to catch too much of a cold from me," he added playfully. I giggled, taking my hand and ruffling his soft white hair. Pitchner half-smiled, and walked over to talk with Sandy. I felt so bad, but Jack led me away to dance with him, and I couldn't help but be happy. The yetis walked up and offered us some of the elves' cookies, and of course we each got one.


	12. Chapter 11: A New Guardian

**I am soooosorry I this has taken so long guys. I've been incredibly busy lately. This chapter and the next will make up for the wait though.. thanks for reading and being patient with me ;) keep reading!**

Chapter 11: The New Guardian

Jack and I danced for a while until Bunny hopped up. "May I have this dance?" He asked jokingly. Jack motioned a hand to me, "Go ahead," Jack said out of breath. We both danced/hopped. "Remind me to never give Jack hot chocolate ever again," Bunny said. "He's way too hyper, " he added. We both laughed. It was true. Jack was flying around yelling, "WHOOO!" We kept dancing and then Jack finally came back down to the ground. Jack and I danced more and talked until about two in the morning. Sandy was the first to leave so he could give the children good dreams. "Bye North! Thanks for the party!" Tooth called, not long after that. "Yeah mate, I'm getting tired," Bunny said with a yawn. See ya! Oh and it was fun dancing with you!" Bunny called after me, as he was making his way into the tunnel. "Well, it's just us four now," North said with a tired smile. "Wait, where are you going to go," I asked Kozzy (my short name for Pitchiner) with concern. "I don't know," he said realizing he had nowhere to go now. "You can stay with me in ze workshop!" North suggested quickly. "Thank you North," Kozzy said, running his hand through his hair. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you for caring," he whispered. I didn't say anything. He let me go and Jack grabbed my arm protectively. "C'mon Icelyn, you can crash at my realm until you find a place to stay," he said and we flew away. Kozzy had a long time before he would fit in, if he did at all.

We flew to Jack's snowy realm, basically an ice palace. It was beautiful. We walked in, and he showed me to a bedroom. It had a icicle chandelier, a snow soft bed, and an ice vanity. "Thank you, it's beautiful Jack," I said. "Thank you, your very welcome," he replied. "If you need anything, I'm just across the hall," he added. He smiled and kissed me. He left to go to his bedroom, and I laid down. The snow bed was soft and I fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Jack woke me up with a kiss. I opened my eyes and smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. We went back to the workshop. Everyone wanted to be together more since we had all reunited. We arrived sort of early, and we walked around, trying to find North. Kozzy came up beside us wearing khakis and a long sleeved red shirt. "What's up?" He asked. "We're trying to find North," Jack said. "Do you know where he is?" Jack asked. "Nope," Kozzy replied. "You could try looking in his office. He's in there a lot," Kozzy suggested. Jack nodded. We arrived at North's office and North said, "Good morning!" His voice was loud and cheery, and at first, it made me jump. "Woah, are you okay there?" Kozzy asked. "Yes," I replied. "It just caught me by surprise," I added. "So, Pitchiner, did you sleep vell?" North asked. "Yes, thank you again for letting me stay here," Kozzy replied. "No problem," North said. "Okay, here is ze plan. I think ve should all have a little fun," North added. "But first, MIM has picked a new guardian," he said excitedly. "What?" I asked confused. "You heard me. And guess who it is?" He said. I looked at him because he was staring at me. "It's you!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened. Me? A guardian? Wow. "Wow. I don't know what to say!" I exclaimed happily. "Well, you could start by saying the pledge," North said. I raised my right hand and recited;

'WE WILL WATCH OVER THE CHILDREN OF EARTH

GUIDE THEM SAFELY FROM THE WAY OF HARM

WE WILL GUARD WITH OUR LIVES THEIR HOPES AND DREAMS

FOR THEY ARE ALL THAT WE HAVE, ALL THAT WE ARE

AND ALL THAT WE WILL EVER BE.'

Then I finally became a guardian. I was over the moon.


End file.
